


Words and Pictures

by mandykaysfic



Series: August Holidays [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla needs a translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Written on August 4th for National Chocolate Chip Day. Sadly, the chocolate chips get only a token mention. 
> 
> Written for the Schmoop Bingo prompt - 'baby - feeding'
> 
> August 1-7 is World Breast Feeding Week.

Teyla left the Infirmary with another handful of pamphlets Dr Keller had given her. She pressed her lips together. Jennifer never seemed to remember Teyla still struggled with English in its written form. One of the linguists had written an English-Athosian translation program, however she didn't have time to spend entering in the parts she found confusing onto her laptop. She knew could always ask John or Rodney to explain them in person, but when she flipped through them, she thought perhaps she would save them for a special occasion. 

The first pamphlet was comprehensively illustrated with pictures of women feeding babies in various positions. The second contained pictures of nipples, some of which were obviously inflamed and looked painful. She speculated on the amount of time it would take the tips of John's ears to turn red. Less than five seconds, she thought. 

She pictured herself in three months time, holding her little one to her breast, singing softly and telling him tales of his ancestors. His fingers would curl around one of hers. A series of gentle kicks confirmed he was awake after Jennifer's examination and Teyla rested a comforting hand on her belly. Her happy smile attracted the attention of more than one passer-by. 

Back in her quarters, she made preparations to meditate for a while. Jennifer repeatedly emphasized the importance of keeping stress to a minimum. Teyla acknowledged the necessity, but it was difficult not to worry about her people. Two of the missing Athosian women were pregnant. Marli was expecting her first. She'd been so excited; she and Davven had been joined for less than a year. Riyan's child would be her third. She was closer in age to Teyla, and Teyla had been hoping Riyan would be able to nurse her baby occasionally if a situation arose where Teyla's presence was vital to a mission and she needed to be away for more than a few hours. She pushed aside the thoughts of her missing countrywomen and pictured her baby once more as she concentrated on the flame burning on the thick yellow candle.

She didn't have to wait long for the translation. That evening in the Mess, Teyla's opportunity came. Rodney grumbled about some project in the labs that hadn't produced the expected outcome. John appeared frustrated, but as usual, was not forthcoming as to what was the cause. He baited Rodney instead. Ronon just seemed bored, but Teyla caught him eyeing the food on McKay's tray with an expression that made her wary. The three of them were ripe to explode into the sort of pointless argument that would last until the next crisis distracted them. She pulled the pamphlets from the bag of knitting she had placed on the floor beside her chair.

“I have questions about some information Doctor Keller gave me. I was hoping one of you would elaborate.” She smiled sweetly across the table. 

John took one look at the picture shown on the top page and shifted uneasily in his chair. “Perhaps you would be better off asking Keller.” 

“I do not with to take up her time with something so trivial. Besides, the illustrations in that one are self-explanatory.” It was the one dealing with feeding positions, which Teyla had purposefully placed on top. She flicked open several others, murmuring 'not that one, not that one' until she came to the one she wanted, while in the meantime spreading the rejects along the center of the table. “Here. It is this one.” 

Ronon could see why she had trouble with that one. The pictures were all of equipment, each more complex looking than the previous, without any human figures to indicate how they may be used. He also had trouble with written English that didn't involve the most common words they used in their reports, engineering terms he'd picked up and whatever the Marines took delight in teaching. If he were honest, he found Wraith easier to read.

Rodney ran an eye over the brochure. “They're breast pumps. “

“I had guessed they were something to do with breasts,” said Teyla. “They all have this shaped piece in common, but I do not understand what one would do with them.”

“I think this one may have been one meant for Jennifer. It's basically a catalog, listing brands and recommended retail prices, not particularly appropriate for here. People have the strangest ideas about what's needed.” Rodney snorted. Bringing out Post-it notes to the same volume as a bunch of useless leaflets would have be a far better use of cargo space.

“So they are medical equipment?” Teyla wondered, hoping for further clarification.

“Not exactly, although they can be found in maternity hospitals in particular. Women sometimes use them after they've had a baby.” 

Teyla sighed. “Why would Jennifer think I would be interested in such a thing? Perhaps it is a mistake.”

“Maybe she thought you'd find it helpful for when you're ready for missions again,” said John suddenly. “You know, because you'd be able to leave the baby with someone else for a while.”

“Ahh.” The containers attached to the breast shapes suddenly made sense. "These devices, these breast pumps, enable one to collect and store milk for later.” Teyla smiled. If they did not find her people in time, she would have the option of leaving her child for a while should she be needed in the role of diplomat or warrior.

“Yes, yes. Get Jennifer to order you one. Now, does anyone want another coffee?” 

Ronon shook his head and concentrated on eating the last chocolate chip muffin on his own plate, John held out his mug with a murmured thanks, Rodney took it and Teyla hid her smile. Mission accomplished.

END


End file.
